Venezia
by V. Lohengrin
Summary: Aku tidak peduli kita berada di mana. Aku hanya ingin kau berada di sisiku, selamanya...
1. Prologue

**Venezia**

* * *

><p>Pairing : Alan Humphries &amp; Eric Slingby<p>

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Warning: Boys pairing. Read at your own risk.

Summary : Aku tidak peduli kita berada di mana. Aku hanya ingin kau berada di sisiku, selamanya...

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Toboso Yana-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Tanggal 14 Desember, 2011**

"Eric, Italia… Venezia itu seperti apa, sih?" bisiknya serak, sambil berjuang menahan arus kantuk yang sudah menyeret pikirannya.

"Hmm?"gumam Eric. "Venezia… cantik, Alan…."

"Oh?"

"Iya, cantik… tapi aku hanya akan di sana untuk beberapa bulan saja. Setelah itu, aku akan langsung kembali ke sini, bersamamu, oke?"

"…janji?"

Eric tertawa pelan. "Janji, sayang…."

"…aku ingin sekali melewatkan Natal ini bersama denganmu…."

Eric tertunduk bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Alan…."

Tangan Alan yang kecil menggapainya, meremasnya lembut, memberitahunya tanpa kata-kata bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Eric, Venezia…."

"Ya, Alan?"

"…aku belum pernah ke sana, seumur-umur, Eric…."

"Kanalnya indah, langitnya cantik," bisik Eric lembut, menarik Alan dengan hati-hati dan membaringkannya di dadanya. "…nanti kita ke sana, oke?"

"…naik gondola?"

"Iya, gondola,"

"…tidak bekerja?"

"Tidak, Alan. Kita akan libur bekerja selama kita ke sana,"

"…berdua?"

"Berdua," janjinya, sambil mengecup lembut rambut cokelat yang jatuh menutupi wajah Alan.

"…janji?"

"Janji."

Alan mengangguk puas, dan memeluk Eric lebih erat. "…tak sabar, Eric…."

Dan suara nafas teratur mulai terdengar dari shinigami yang lebih muda itu.

"_Buona notte, amore mio…._"*

* * *

><p>*<em>Good night, my love<em>


	2. Chapter 01

**Venezia**

* * *

><p>Pairing : Alan Humphries &amp; Eric Slingby<p>

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Warning: Boys pairing. Read at your own risk.

Summary : Aku tidak peduli kita berada di mana. Aku hanya ingin kau berada di sisiku, selamanya...

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Toboso Yana-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01<strong>

**Tanggal 15 Desember, 2011.**

Salju yang turun sejak dini hari menciptakan tumpukan tebal dipagi harinya. Rasa dinginnya menembus kulit dan membekukan tulang, biarpun salju yang lembut dan cantik itu membuat dunia shinigami lebih berwarna. Pemandangan itu mungkin bisa membuat shinigami lain merasa senang, tetapi tidak dengan seorang shinigami mungil yang baru tiba di rumahnya.

Alan menghela nafas pelan, menutup pintu rumahnya dengan sedih. Pagi itu ia baru saja mengantar kepergian Eric, yang akan bertugas ke Venezia selama beberapa bulan. Ia bekerja seperti biasanya, mencabut nyawa-nyawa manusia dari daftar kematian yang telah diberikan William padanya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seolah-olah Eric juga sedang mengerjakan kesibukan yang sama di bagian lain Inggris. Seolah-olah ia tidak akan pulang sendirian ke rumahnya yang dingin dan gelap. Seolah-olah Eric akan sudah menunggunya di rumah dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Seolah-olah mereka berdua akan berpelukan, berciuman, bercinta di tengah malam yang membekukan….

"Eric…," panggilnya ke dalam kegelapan ruangan itu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Astaga, tabahkan dirimu, Alan!" kata Alan keras-keras pada dirinya, "Eric hanya akan pergi selama beberapa bulan!"

Belum ada dua puluh empat jam mereka berpisah, tetapi Alan sudah rindu setengah mati pada pria berambut pirang itu.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada Eric, kau akan menjaga dirimu baik-baik?" desahnya kesal pada dirinya lagi.

Astaganaga, betapa repotnya dirinya gara-gara terus merindukan kekasihnya itu!

Alan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha membuat dirinya kembali percaya bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak merindukan Eric.

Ya ampun, dia tak berani membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Eric kalau ia melihatnya sekarang. Shinigami itu pastilah akan tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai terguling-guling di lapisan salju dan tak pernah menyadarinya!

Gusar dengan fantasinya sendiri, ia menyambar pakaian tidurnya dan melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia membersihkan dirinya di bawah pancuran air sambil berkali-kali mengulang bahwa ia baik-baik saja tanpa Eric, seperti orang sinting.

Namun, setelah dia selesai mandi, ia masih saja merindukan Eric.

Dengan lesu ia menyeret tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat itu ke kamar tidur. Sekilas dilihatnya sosok yang sudah begitu dikenalnya di atas tempat tidur, tersenyum dan menngulurkan tangannya untuk menawarkan kehangatan.

Alan berkedip terkejut, dan ketika matanya kembali terbuka, sosok itu sudah hilang.

Ia memutuskan bahwa ia agak gila malam itu karena cuaca yang begitu dingin, dan merangkak ke atas tempat tidur mereka. Dikuburnya dirinya rapat-rapat dalam lapisan selimut tebal yang lembut dan merenung sejenak.

Astaga, apakah tempat tidur mereka selalu seluas ini?

Oh, mungkinkah karena pandangannya selalu tertutup oleh tubuh Eric selama ini, sehingga ia tak pernah menyadarinya?

Dengan kesal Alan membalikkan badannya yang mungil dan memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata dan tidur. Ia kesal! Kesal karena merasa kesal seharian ini, gara-gara tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Eric, di rumah, di kantor, di dunia manusia!

Ah, Alan boleh saja merasa kesal, tapi hatinya tidak bisa dibohongi.

Tiba-tiba saja di tengah usahanya untuk tertidur dan menggembara di dunia mimpi air matanya mengalir, membasahi wajah dan bantalnya. Aliran yang tidak bisa dan tidak mau berhenti, sekeras apa pun ia berusaha. Karena itu ia menyerah, terisak-isak dengan tubuh mungil yang gemetar hebat sampai akhirnya ia tertidur.


	3. Chapter 02

**Venezia**

* * *

><p>Pairing : Alan Humphries &amp; Eric Slingby<p>

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Warning: Boys pairing. Read at your own risk.

Summary : Aku tidak peduli kita berada di mana. Aku hanya ingin kau berada di sisiku, selamanya...

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Toboso Yana-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02<strong>

**Tanggal 16 Desember, 2011**

Pagi itu, mata Alan terbuka sedikit karena ketidaknyamanannya. Di antara sadar dan tidak, ia merapatkan selimut sambil mengulurkan lengan untuk menarik tubuh itu lebih dekat dengannya.

"Eric, dingin…."

Betapa kecewanya ia ketika tangannya hanya menggapai ruang kosong.

Kesal karena kerinduan kembali melanda dirinya, Alan buru-buru membebaskan dirinya dari selimut dan tempat tidur. Ia mengganti pakaiannya asal-asalan dan menyambar sepotong roti dari lemari makanan sebelum cepat-cepat meninggalkan rumah, membuat diri dan pikirannya sesibuk mungkin agar pikiran-pikiran tentang Eric tidak sempat menghampiri dirinya.

Setibanya ia di kantor, suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik setelah melihat daftar nyawa ekstra panjang yang diberikan William padanya. Hari ini, ia akan kembali bekerja dengan normal dan bekerja sebaik mungkin! Hari ini, ia tidak akan memikirkan Eric sambil mencabut nyawa!

Di sisi lain kantor mereka Ronald dan Grell memprotes heboh kepada bos mereka yang jelas sekali sudah kesal.

Alan tersenyum sedikit melihat pemandangan itu, pemandangan yang sudah terlalu sering terjadi di kantor mereka. Biasanya Ronald akan memprotes, Grell merayu William agar jatah pekerjaannya dikurangi setengah (atau lebih bagus lagi, semuanya), William yang mulai memburuk suasana hatinya gara-gara tumpukan protes tersebut akan mulai memukuli mereka dengan death scythe-nya, sementara Eric akan memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya dan bermesraan dengannya ketika yang lain tidak melihat mereka.

Yah, kadang-kadang Alan akan membalas dengan satu atau dua kecupan singkat di pipi kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kau kenapa, Alan?" tanya Grell tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hah? Eh—tidak, bukan apa-apa!" jawabnya gugup sambil melambai asal-asalan pada rekan kerjanya itu.

Senyum Grell yang memamerkan gigi-gigi tajamnya membuat Alan takut kadang-kadang.

"Oh, ya~?" Tanya shinigami dengan penampilan serba merah itu, yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disampingnya.

"Wajahmu merah, Alan-senpai!" tambah Ronald riang dari seberang ruangan.

"Ap—"

"_Cosa stai pensando, mi__o__ car__o~__?_"*

Kalimat berbahasa Italia yang meluncur mulus dari bibir Grell itu membuatnya tertegun sejenak.

"Kau sedang memikirkannya, bukan~?" telunjuk Grell yang ramping mengelus dagunya.

"T-Tidak, kok!" sangkalnya buru-buru, sambil mendorong Grell agar tidak menghalangi jalan keluarnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Grell?"

Dengan kesal ia keluar dan mulai bekerja.

Manusia adalah makhluk yang rapuh. Umur mereka tidak terlalu panjang, dan fisik mereka sangat lemah. Mereka dengan mudahnya jatuh sakit dan tewas kedinginan di tengah cuaca yang begitu membekukan.

Ia ingat, pada musim saljunya yang pertama sejak menjadi shinigami, ia sangat kewalahan dengan banyaknya nyawa manusia yang harus ia kumpulkan. Jumlahnya berkali lipat dibandingkan dengan jumlah manusia yang meninggal pada musim semi ketika ia baru saja mulai bekerja. Sialnya, saat itu Divisi London sedang kekurangan tenaga kerja. Ia tahu bahwa divisi tempatnya bekerja selalu kekurangan tenaga kerja, tetapi waktu itu keadaannya bahkan lebih parah dari sekarang ini. Waktu itu ia bekerja sepuluh jam setiap harinya selama tiga bulan yang membekukan, membantu beberapa seniornya meringankan beban mereka.

Sepuluh jam?

Angka itu bukanlah apa-apa, pikir Alan sambil tersenyum miris di tengah perjalanannya menuju lokasi pencabutan nyawa berikutnya. Grell yang rajin membolos saja bekerja hingga dua belas jam waktu itu, karena tidak tega melihat William yang bekerja dua puluh empat jam non-stop pada minggu pertama musim dingin. Eric menolak memberitahunya berapa jam ia bekerja waktu itu, tapi akhirnya ia tahu bahwa setelah ia bekerja bersamanya selama sepuluh jam, ia menghabiskan hampir lima jam setiap harinya untuk membantu William menyelesaikan laporan.

Ia ingat, ia sempat depresi karena merasa dirinya tidak berguna bagi senior-seniornya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba membujuk Eric, gurunya, agar diizinkan untuk membantu mereka.

"Tidak, Alan. Kau sudah lelah. Pulanglah, istirahat lebih awal malam ini. Biar kami yang menyelesaikan sisanya," begitu kata Eric setiap kali ia mengotot ingin membantu.

Mengingat hal itu sekarang, Alan kembali menjadi kesal. Kesal karena ekspresi Eric, yang sudah lelah karena bekerja seharian dan kurang beristirahat, dengan tatapan memohonnya agar Alan berhenti membujuknya, tidak pernah sanggup ditolaknya waktu itu.

Bujukannya selalu berakhir dengan dirinya menggangguk, mengakui kekalahannya, dan berbalik untuk pulang, meninggalkan gurunya yang sudah kelelahan itu untuk menyelesaikan tumpukan laporan untuk William.

Betapa sakit hatinya memikirkan Eric terkurung di dalam kantor yang dingin, sementara ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantu guru yang disayanginya itu.

Pada minggu kedua musim dingin itu, ia merayu Grell agar seniornya itu setuju untuk mengambilkan laporan-laporan dari meja William yang akan diselesaikan Eric nantinya agar ia bisa membantu Eric diam-diam.

Sedikit lagi, beberapa bujukan lagi tentang keindahan kulitnya yang akan luntur kalau ia terlalu lama bekerja, dan Grell akan memenuhi permintaannya.

Sedikit lagi.

Sayangnya, tepat pada saat itu Eric kembali dari tugasnya yang terakhir, dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Wajah Grell menjadi pucat ketika ia menyadari kehadiran shinigami berambut pirang itu. Ia buru-buru meninggalkan mereka ketika Eric mendelik marah padanya, setelah membisikkan maaf padanya.

Ia belum pernah melihat Eric semarah itu. Wajahnya kaku dan bibirnya menipis, matanya menatap tajam padanya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, Alan, cukup sepuluh jam sehari saja kau bekerja?" tanyanya. Suaranya yang tetap tenang membuat Alan semakin ketakutan.

"M-Maafkan aku, Eric. A-Aku hanya…."

"Kau bahkan mau merayu Grell supaya kau bisa membantu, Alan? Bagaimana kalau nanti dia meminta yang tidak-tidak padamu?"

Waktu itu, Alan tidak mengerti arti tatapan Eric. Tidak, waktu itu, ia rasa ia mengerti arti tatapan itu. Ia mengerti, tapi ia tidak mau terlalu berharap.

Ia tidak menjawab dan hanya memandangi ujung sepatu Eric yang basah.

"Ayo pulang. Kuantar kau ke rumahmu."

Mata hijaunya langsung membola mendengar kata-kata Eric.

"E-Eh! Ti, tidak perlu begitu, Eric! Aku akan langsung pulang, kok! Aku tidak akan menemui Grell lagi!"

Mata Eric bersinar lembut sementara ia tersenyum hangat padanya. "Tak apa, Alan. Aku juga ingin jalan-jalan sebelum kembali ke sini untuk menyusun laporan."

Tatapan itu lagi.

Dengan malu Alan harus mengaku bahwa sampai sekarang ia tidak sanggup menolak apa pun permintaan Eric kalau ia menatapnya seperti itu.

"Dasar bodoh…."

Matanya melebar ketika ia memeriksa daftar nyawa yang dibawanya.

"Ya ampun! Sudah selesai!" serunya terkejut.

Pekerjaannya cepat sekali berlalu hari itu. Karena ia bekerja sambil memikirkan Eric kah?

Memikirkan itu, Alan nyaris pingsan. Bukankah tadi pagi ia baru saja berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan memikirkan Eric sambil bekerja?

Ya sudahlah, batinnya dengan wajah memerah. Bukan karena dinginnya cuaca London, tentu saja. Toh ia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik, bukan?

* * *

><p>*<em>What are you thinking, my dear?<em>


	4. Chapter 03

**Venezia**

* * *

><p>Pairing : Alan Humphries &amp; Eric Slingby<p>

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Warning: Boys pairing. Read at your own risk.

Summary : Aku tidak peduli kita berada di mana. Aku hanya ingin kau berada di sisiku, selamanya...

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Toboso Yana-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03<strong>

Alan melepaskan mantelnya yang basah dan menggantungkannya di dekat perapian agar cepat kering, sementara ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan laporan-laporannya sampai tiba waktunya untuk pulang.

Tak sengaja ditatapnya meja tempat Eric biasanya bekerja disebelahnya, yang membuat kerinduan kembali menyerangnya.

Ia tersenyum sedih.

Bagaimana ia bisa sampai jatuh cinta sebegitu dalamnya pada bekas gurunya itu?

Sementara kenangan-kenangan mereka kembali menghantuinya, Alan meraih lembar pertama dari tumpukan laporannya….

Awalnya, tidak ada cinta di antara mereka. Hari itu, Eric hanyalah guru yang ditunjuk untuk mengajari segala sesuatu tentang kehidupan shinigami mereka oleh William untuknya. Waktu itu ia hanyalah seorang shinigami muda yang sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman dan pengetahuan tentang hidupnya yang baru.

Karena mereka guru dan murid, mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Eric mengajarinya bagaimana caranya mencabut nyawa manusia, menyimpan _cinematic record_, dan menyusun laporan-laporan manusia yang sudah dicabut nyawanya.

Di hari-hari pertama mereka bersama, rasa kagum dan hormat kepada shinigami yang lebih tua itu mulai bertunas dalam hati Alan. Rasa itu dirawat dengan baik, dipupuk dan disiram setiap hari, hingga tumbuh menjadi rasa senang.

Sebulan setelah mereka saling mengenal, Eric sudah menjadi teman baiknya. Alan sangat senang jika mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk makan malam bersama setelah mencabut nyawa sepanjang hari, atau bahkan hanya sekadar pulang bersamanya karena rumah mereka searah.

Rasa senang itu tumbuh menjadi rasa suka.

Awalnya Alan merasa bingung karena ia menyukai Eric. Selama ini ia memang suka pada Eric, tapi kali ini rasa suka itu berbeda. Sejak ia menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Eric, ia mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menunjukkannya karena takut Eric akan menganggapnya aneh dan menjauhinya.

Dijauhi Eric, hal yang paling menakutkan baginya.

Ditutupinya rasa suka itu dengan hal-hal remeh yang tidak berarti, agar Eric dan shinigami yang lain tidak menyadari perasaannya. Apapun dilakukannya asalkan Eric senang, biarpun ia harus menanggung derita karena tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa suka yang semakin subur berkembang di dalam dirinya.

Kadang-kadang Alan menumpahkan air matanya untuk melegakan rasa sakitnya ketika ia mandi di malam hari, agar butir-butir garam itu tersamarkan oleh air hangat yang mengalir. Kadang-kadang matanya basah ketika ia sudah akan tidur, sehingga ia terpaksa mengubur dirinya rapat-rapat di dalam lapisan selimut yang tebal agar suara tangisannya tidak terdengar oleh dunia luar.

Ia sungguh tidak tahu, sejak kapan rasa suka itu berbuah menjadi cinta. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi.

Betapa sakitnya mencintai seseorang tetapi kau tidak bisa mengungkapkannya….

Ia pernah hampir menyatakan cintanya kepada Eric, suatu hari, dalam perjalanan mereka ke rumah.

"Eric, aku…."

Eric menatapnya dengan ingin tahu, menanti kelanjutan kalimatnya.

Ia sudah berniat untuk memberitahu Eric bahwa ia sangat, sangat mencintai dirinya.

Belum sempat kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya, bayangan Eric yang membenci dirinya dan menganggapnya aneh menghinggapi pikirannya.

"Ada apa, Alan?" Tanya Eric bingung. "Kenapa denganmu?"

Ketakutan yang amat sangat kembali menghantui dirinya, membuat tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Alan?"

"Ti, tidak ada apa-apa, Eric!"

Setelah itu, ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Eric menuju rumahnya. Ia semakin panik dan ketakutan ketika mendengar langkah kaki Eric yang mengejar di belakangnya, sehingga ia semakin menambah kecepatan dan berhasil mengunci pintu sebelum Eric sempat mendobrak masuk.

"Alan! Alan! Kau kenapa, Alan? Biarkan aku masuk!" teriak Eric dari balik pintu, kepanikan jelas terdengar dari suaranya.

Sementara itu di sisi lain pintu, Alan bersandar pada kayu dingin itu karena kakinya sudah tidak sanggup menahannya agar ia dapat berdiri tegak. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin, menghadap ruangan yang gelap gulita. Dibenamkannya giginya ke kepalan tangannya agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar, tanpa mempedulikan darah segar yang mengalir dari kulitnya yang robek. Air matanya bebas mengalir sementara tubuhnya gemetar keras, dikuasai teror bahwa Eric akan meninggalkannya kalau ia pernah mengetahui rasa yang demikian besarnya, yang membuatnya begitu menderita.

Dari balik pintu Eric masih memanggil-manggil namanya sambil menggedor pintu. Bagaimana pintu rumahnya tidak hancur waktu itu tetap menjadi misteri hingga saat ini.

Di sisi lain, air mata dan darah Alan terus mengalir. Bukan hanya fisiknya, hatinya pun ikut menangis dan terluka...

Entah berapa jam kemudian, Eric berhenti memanggil-manggil namanya. Berhenti menggedor pintunya. Sementara itu Alan tertidur di balik pintu, di antara ceceran darah dan air mata, dan tangisan yang terhenti karena dirinya terlanjur menggembara ke dunia mimpi.

"Alan Humphries."

Pena bulu yang dipegangnya sampai terjatuh saking terkejutnya. "W-William…."

"Kau sudah boleh pulang hari ini. Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu," kata William tanpa ekspresi, sebelum berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari kantor yang kosong itu.

Pandangannya kabur oleh air matanya, yang mengalir entah sejak kapan.

Alan merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ya ampun, William melihatnya menangis!

Dikeringkannya sisa-sisa air matanya dengan saputangannya, lalu dibereskannya laporan-laporan yang sudah selesai dan yang belum, sebelum ia mengambil kembali mantelnya yang kini sudah kering dan meninggalkan kantor itu.

Laporan terakhirnya dipenuhi bercak air mata dan tinta. Alan menghela nafas dan menutup pintu ruangan itu. Laporan itu jelas sekali harus dibuang dan diulangnya besok.


	5. Chapter 04

**Venezia**

* * *

><p>Pairing : Alan Humphries &amp; Eric Slingby<p>

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Warning: Boys pairing. Read at your own risk.

Summary : Aku tidak peduli kita berada di mana. Aku hanya ingin kau berada di sisiku, selamanya...

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Toboso Yana-sensei.

* * *

><p>Chapter 04<p>

Salju yang sudah menumpuk semakin tebal membuat Alan sulit berjalan. Entah kenapa hal ini membuat Alan teringat pada kejadian waktu itu, ketika Eric mengantarnya pulang setelah menangkap basah dirinya merayu Grell.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Alan tidak berani bersuara karena mengira Eric masih marah padanya, sedangkan Eric diam saja karena sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dengan pasrah ia menanti omelan atau minimal ceramah darinya, sementara dalam hatinya ia diam-diam menikmati kehadiran Eric di sampingnya di hari yang dingin itu.

Pandangan Eric tidak hilang dari pikirannya.

Eric, apa sih yang sedang kau coba sampaikan padaku?

Dirinya bingung, sungguh. Di saat ia sudah hampir berhasil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari teman dekat, Eric mulai menggoyahkan hatinya. Menghancurkan dinding marmer di sekelilingnya dan mulai menumbuhkan kembali bunga-bunga cinta yang sudah hampir mati. Membuat harapannya untuk dicintai membuncah, sementara ketakutan akan penolakan mengintai di sudut-sudut gelap hatinya, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menunjukkan kekuatannya.

Kenapa, Eric?

Kenapa kau harus menunjukkan wajah seperti itu padaku?

Bukankah kau akan membuatku berpikir bahwa kau cemburu karena aku merayu Grell diam-diam di belakangmu, walau kulakukan itu demi dirimu?

Kenapa, di saat aku hampir percaya cinta di antara kita tidak akan pernah bersemi, kau menggoyahkan keyakinanku?

Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan ketakutanku karena ditolak dirimu meninggalkanku?

Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mengubur dalam-dalam cintaku ini dan melupakannya?

Aku sudah tidak kuat, Eric, sungguh aku tak kuat. Kurasa hatiku ini terlalu kecil dan rapuh untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa mencintai orang yang kucintai sepenuh hati. Aku hanya akan bisa mencintaimu diam-diam dari jauh.

Sakit, Eric. Hatiku sakit kalau memikirkan itu….

Matanya melebar ketika Eric tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. "Kau kenapa menangis, Alan? Ada apa?"

Rasa panik dan malu langsung menyebar dalam dirinya. Dihentakkannya tangannya sampai lepas dari genggaman Eric dan buru-buru berjalan menjauh agar Eric tidak melihat lebih banyak.

"T-Tidak apa-apa! Mataku kemasukan debu, bukan menangis!"

Dasar bodoh! Air mata, kenapa sih kau selalu mengalir? Kenapa kau membuat diriku selemah ini di depan orang yang kucintai? Tak bisakah kau keluar nanti, saat aku sudah sendirian?

Bodoh kau, Alan! Selalu saja menangis!

Saking sibuknya ia memarahi dirinya sendiri, ia tidak menyadari lapisan es licin di depannya.

"Alan! Awas!"

Pemandangan di depan matanya berputar cepat sekali, sementara ia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dengan pasrah ia menutup matanya dan menunggu benturan yang tak terelakkan.

Di sepersekian detik yang cepat itu ia merasakan lengan yang kuat melingkari tubuhnya, menahan tubuhnya dan melindunginya sehingga dirinya tetap aman sementara pecahan es berterbangan di sekeliling mereka ketika alasnya menghantam es.

Kepalanya pusing karena putaran yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi ia semakin bingung dan panik ketika Eric berbaring tak bergerak dengan mata tertutup di atas salju dan es.

"Eric! Eric!"

Kening Eric berkerut sedikit, sementara lengannya bergerak ke sisinya untuk mendorong tubuhnya bangkit.

"Alan?" gumamnya pusing. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Yang didapatkannya sebagai jawaban hanyalah lengan kecil yang memeluknya begitu erat dan tubuh kurus yang bergetar hebat dalam pelukannya, sementara si pemilik lengan dan tubuh hanya membenamkan kepalanya ke dadanya tanpa kata-kata.

Alan membuka pintu rumah mereka dan menyalakan lampu ruang tengah. Sepi, beku. Perapian tidak dinyalakan, sama sekali tidak ada kehangatan.

Dilepaskannya mantelnya yang berat. Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Salju yang meleleh di atas kepalanya membantunya menyamarkan air matanya karena salju tidak mampu membekukannya.

Sama seperti waktu itu.

Waktu itu Eric memeluknya kembali, mencoba menghangatkannya dari dingin yang begitu menusuk. Dibisikkannya dengan lembut, memohon agar Alan menghentikan sendiri air matanya, karena ia tidak tahan melihatnya.

Kata-kata itu, bukan lagi kata-kata guru untuk muridnya. Dipandanginya Eric dengan mata melebar, air matanya terhenti saking terkejutnya. Sementara itu, yang dipandangi hanya bisa menatapnya kembali dengan wajah memerah, karena dingin dan malu.

"Jangan menangis, Alan…."

Salju dan es tidak sanggup membekukan air matanya, sama seperti salju dan es yang tidak sanggup membekukan hatinya. Matahari tidak sanggup memcairkan air matanya, sama seperti matahari yang tidak sanggup mencairkan hatinya.

Tidak. Semua itu, hanya Eric yang mampu melakukannya.

Di hari bersalju itu, ia sanggup menghentikan air matanya karena Eric berada di dekatnya. Memeluknya dan menghangatkannya, melindunginya dari dunia luar yang tidak bersahabat.

Sekarang ini, Eric sedang berada di Italia. Tidak berada di sampingnya, memeluknya. Tidak bisa menghentikan aliran air matanya.


	6. Chapter 05

**Venezia**

* * *

><p>Pairing : Alan Humphries &amp; Eric Slingby<p>

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Warning: Boys pairing. Read at your own risk.

Summary : Aku tidak peduli kita berada di mana. Aku hanya ingin kau berada di sisiku, selamanya...

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Toboso Yana-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 05<strong>

Dihamparkannya peta Italia yang diberikan Eric padanya itu di tempat tidur mereka. Beberapa hari sebelum kepergiannya Eric membeli peta itu dari dunia manusia untuk dipelajarinya bersama-sama dengan Alan.

Malam itu ia duduk di dalam pelukan Eric, sambil mendengarkannya menerangkan lokasi-lokasi yang akan dikunjunginya untuk mencabut nyawa.

Alan menutup matanya, membayangkan dirinya berada di dalam pelukan Eric sekali lagi, merasakan suaranya menggelitik telinganya.

…apa…?

…apa yang Eric bicarakan waktu itu…?

Entah.

Ia tidak bisa mengingatya.

Tiga hari setelah itu, Eric akan meninggalkannya. Pergi ke Italia, bekerja tanpanya. Selama beberapa bulan, katanya. William sendiri tidak bisa memastikan berapa lama ia harus mengirim Eric ke Italia.

Eric, partner abadinya, dikirim untuk bekerja tanpanya.

Ia tidak tahu harus merasa sedih atau marah. Sedih, karena kesibukan di Inggris tidak bisa membiarkannya menemani Eric, atau marah, karena Eric harus dipisahkan dari sisinya?

Ia sungguh tidak tahu.

Malam itu, ia hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat terakhir Eric berada di sisinya, merasakan kehangatannya. Menghafal lekuk tubuh Eric yang bersandar pada punggungnya, mengingat sensasi yang dirasakannya ketika Eric berada di dekatnya. Menanamkan apa yang dirasakannya ketika Eric menyentuhnya, berbicara dan mendesah di telinganya….

Alan melipat kembali peta itu tanpa minat dan menyelipkannya ke dalam rak buku. Peta itu tidak menarik baginya. Peta itu hanyalah sepotong kertas, berisi gambar dan keterangan-keterangan lainnya, yang dibeli Eric karena ia akan segera meninggalkan sisinya. Peta itu hadir di hadapannya, untuk mengingatkannya bahwa Eric tidak lagi bekerja di Inggris. Menghinanya karena partner abadinya berada di belahan Eropa yang lain.

Rasa sakit yang tidak menyenangkan mulai menyergapi kepalanya ketika ia memikirkan keberadaan peta Italia itu. Dirasakannya marah yang irasional yang mulai merayapinya.

Untuk apa dia marah?

Bukan salah peta itu karena ia dicetak. Bukan salahnya karena Eric membelinya. Bukan salah siapa-siapa karena Eric harus berpisah dengannya sekarang ini untuk bekerja, bukan?

Alan memijat kepalanya dengan putus asa.

Ah, sulit sekali menghadapi semua ini. Coba saja kalau Eric berada di sini, mungkin ia bisa membantunya menyelesaikan semua ini.

Ah, bukankah kalau sekarang Eric berada di sini, semua ini tidak akan terjadi?

Alan memutuskan bahwa ia sudah cukup banyak berpikir seharian itu. Sekarang, waktunya untuk mandi air hangat sebelum tidur.

…oke, mungkin sambil mengingat kembali sepotong atau dua potong kenangan masa lalu mereka.

Eric, meninggalkannya, bekerja di tempat lain selama beberapa lama waktunya.

…dulu, bukankah kejadian itu sudah pernah terjadi?

Kapan, ya?

Dipejamkannya matanya sambil menikmati harum kayu cendana dari air mandinya.

…kapan…?

Waktu itu Eric ditugaskan ke Paris. Ah, ya. Beberapa hari setelah Alan hampir saja menyatakan cintanya kepada gurunya itu.

Selama itu, hubungan mereka benar-benar canggung. Alan yang tidak ingin menjelaskan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi waktu itu terus menerus menghindari Eric dengan alasan pekerjaan dan berbagai alasan lain yang bisa dipikirkannya. Eric, yang waktu itu sudah bisa mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi, memilih untuk membiarkan Alan menjauhinya karena takut ia salah menafsirkan tindak-tanduk Alan.

Keduanya memilih diam, menolak mengakui perasaan mereka sambil melukai hati mereka sendiri.

Bodohnya….

Biarpun Alan lega karena Eric tidak mengejar-ngejarnya untuk meminta penjelasan, ia tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya ketika ia mendapat kabar bahwa Eric akan ditugaskan ke Perancis.

Waktu itu ia agak kesal karena bukan Eric sendiri yang menyampaikan kabar itu, melainkan William, atasannya.

"Eric Slingby kemarin membawa laporan tentang dirimu untukku, Alan Humphries. Kau sudah menguasai semua etika dan estetika sebagai seorang pencabut nyawa. Mr Slingby sendiri sudah memastikan bahwa kau sudah bisa bekerja mandiri tanpanya, karena itu ia menerima tawaran pindah tugas ini."

Di satu sisi, Alan senang karena Eric mengakui kemampuannya. Namun di sisi lain, ia sakit hati karena Eric membuangnya begitu saja.

Buang?

Buang katamu, Alan Humphries?

Jangan seenaknya sendiri, Alan! Eric, membuangmu? Kau pikir kau ini siapa, apa bagi Eric? Kau mencintainya, tapi kau bukan kekasihnya! Bukan apa-apa! Kau hanya murid Eric Slingby, murid pertama yang sudah lulus dan dibebaskan dari tanggung jawabnya. Tidak lebih!

Hari itu, hari terakhir Eric bekerja di kantor mereka. Besok pagi ia sudah akan berangkat ke Paris, meninggalkan mereka semua.

Alan ingin sekali mengacuhkan suara hatinya untuk menemuinya sekali lagi sebelum pulang. Sebelum Eric berangkat dan sebelum ia menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak menemuinya.

Malam itu kantor mereka sudah gelap. Kebanyakan rekan kerja mereka sudah pulang setelah menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Lampu dari kantor-kantor di sepanjang koridor sudah padam, kecuali satu dari kantor ketiga dari sebelah kirinya.

Kantor itu sudah terlalu dikenalnya. Kantor itu, tempat orang yang disayanginya itu bekerja. Kantor itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan kantor Eric Slingby gurunya.

"Masuk," terdengar suara Eric yang khas ketika pintu kantornya diketuk.

Alan membuka pintu dan masuk dengan ragu.

"Ah, Alan! Ada apa?" tanya Eric.

Hanya perasaan Alan saja, atau Eric juga tampak sama senang dan terkejutnya ketika melihatnya?

"Aku..."

Lidahnya mendadak kelu. Semua yang ingin ditanyakan dan dikatakannya hilang dari kepalanya.

Eric hanya menatapnya dengan sabar, menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Kau pindah tugas, Eric."

Suaranya terdengar seperti menuduh, tapi Alan tidak sanggup menahannya.

"Ya," jawab Eric. "Ke Paris. Besok. Kenapa?" tanyanya, seolah-olah itu bukan apa-apa bagi mereka berdua.

Alan menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kau... meninggalkanku sendiri di sini dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padaku? A-Aku sudah menguasai etika dan estetika pencabut nyawa, sudah bisa bekerja tanpamu?" kata-katanya mengalir begitu saja, sebelum sempat dicerna oleh otaknya. "Kalaupun kau sudah tidak menginginkanku sebagai muridmu lagi, tidak bisakah kau setidaknya memberitahuku tentang semua ini? Kenapa aku harus tahu di hari terakhir kau bekerja dari William, tidak disengaja pula?"

Saat ia sadar, ia sudah mencengkeram kerah baju Eric dan menatapnya dengan marah dan geram, sementara Eric hanya diam saja.

"Jawab aku, Eric! Sebegitu bencikah kau padaku?"

Kenapa denganmu, Alan? Bukankah kau sendiri menolak mengakui bahwa kau mencintai gurumu, pria di hadapanmu ini?

Tangan Eric yang hangat menurunkan tangannya dari bajunya. Ia hanya bisa menatapnya terpana, sementara tangan besar gurunya itu menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir tanpa disadarinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, bodoh?" tanya Eric sambil tersenyum hangat. "Kata siapa kau bukan muridku lagi?"

Alan hanya bisa membatu.

"Kau sudah menguasai etika dan estetika pencabut nyawa, ya. Kau sudah bisa bekerja tanpaku, ya. Kau bukan lagi muridku? Tidak."

Eric menatapnya, mengamati reaksinya. Alan hanya bisa berkedip seperti orang bodoh.

"Soal pindah tugas ke Perancis, aku memang tidak ingin memberitahumu. Toh, nanti aku juga pulang lagi. Tidak penting, kok. Kau bisa mengerjakan tugasmu selama aku tidak ada, aku yakin itu. William juga sudah berjanji akan membantumu selama aku tidak ada."

Ia ingin sekali marah karena ternyata Eric tidak berniat memberitahunya soal kepindahannya, tapi yang meluncur dari mulutnya malah hal yang lain.

"Kau akan pulang?"

Eric mengangguk. "Tepat sebelum musim dingin, aku akan pulang."

"Sebelum musim dingin?"

"Positif," jawab Eric. "Musim dingin tahun ini akan dingin sekali. Bakal banyak manusia yang mati saat itu, jadi aku harus pulang. Makanya, kau jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan sampai kau sakit saat aku pulang nanti!" tambahnya setengah bercanda.

Alan hanya bisa menggangguk seperti orang bodoh.

"Itu saja?"

Anggukan.

"Pulanglah," kata Eric lembut sambil menepuk bahunya. "Sudah malam. Kau pasti sudah lelah. Besok dan seterusnya, kau harus bekerja sebaik-baiknya tanpaku. Mengerti?"

Alan tersenyum lemah padanya. "Baik, Eric."

Ia sudah akan menutup pintu kantor itu ketika suara Eric kembali terdengar.

"Oh, Alan?"

Ia berbalik dengan ingin tahu.

Di dalam kantor yang remang-remang itu, ia tidak bisa melihat Eric dengan jelas. Tapi waktu itu, jelas sekali bahasa tubuh Eric yang kaku memberitahunya bahwa gurunya itu tidak nyaman dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Ya?"

"Aku... ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Nanti, saat aku sudah pulang nanti."

Wajah Alan memerah. Samakah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan?

"Jadi... tunggu aku, oke? Tapi aku hanya mau memberitahumu kalau kau bekerja baik-baik dan menjaga kesehatanmu selama aku tidak ada!"

Alan tersenyum padanya, meskipun ia tidak yakin apakah Eric bisa melihatnya atau tidak. "Tentu saja, Eric."

Hari itu ia pulang dengan wajah memerah karena senang dan malu.

Wajahnya, semerah wajah Alan sekarang. Bukan karena panasnya suhu air berendamnya, melainkan karena mengingat orang yang dicintainya itu meskipun ia tidak berada di sisinya sekarang.


	7. Chapter 06

**Venezia**

* * *

><p>Pairing : Alan Humphries &amp; Eric Slingby<p>

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Warning: Boys pairing. Read at your own risk.

Summary : Aku tidak peduli kita berada di mana. Aku hanya ingin kau berada di sisiku, selamanya...

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Toboso Yana-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 06<strong>

**Tanggal 17 Desember 2011**

Keesokan harinya, Alan memulai tugasnya dengan daftar nyawa yang lebih panjang daripada hari sebelumnya. Tingkat kematian di Inggris akhir-akhir ini sungguh mengerikan. Daftar nyawa yang harus mereka cabut seolah tidak ada habisnya.

"Aduh~ Jangan begitu dong, Will~!"

Alan menoleh mendengar suara di belakangnya.

"Kalau kubilang tidak, berarti tidak, Grell Sutcliff."

"Kejam sangat kau, Will~! Padahal malam ini kan aku sudah berjanji untuk pergi ke pesta bersama Ronald~"

"Jadi, daripada kau menghabiskan waktu untuk membujukku di sini, bukankah lebih baik kau segera mulai bekerja, seperti Ronald dan Alan?"

"Tapi~ daftar milik Ronald kan lebih sedikit~! Curang~!"

"Terserah apa katamu, Sutcliff." Dengan itu, Will berbalik dan kembali ke kantornya, meninggalkan Grell sendirian di sana.

Alan menimbang-nimbang. Mungkin sebaiknya ia membantu Grell kali ini?

"Mau kubantu, Grell?"

Shinigami berambut merah itu menoleh terkejut padanya. "Alan?"

"Aku bisa membantumu," katanya. "Tapi kalau kau tak mau, sih, juga tak apa..."

Grell menjerit senang. "Oh, mau~ mau~! Terima kasih banyak, Alan~!"

Pandangan Alan langsung tertutupi warna merah, sementara nafasnya terputus mendadak.

"Tak bisa nafas... Grell..."

Seniornya itu buru-buru melepasnya dengan wajah tersipu-sipu. "Maaf, Alan~! Baiklah, tolong aku, ya~ ini daftar nyawa milikku~!"

Sebelum Alan sadar bahwa Grell menyerahkan semua daftar miliknya dan bukan hanya sebagiannya saja, Grell sudah menghilang dari kantor itu.

"Waktunya berdandan~!"

Hanya itulah yang sempat didengarnya.

Alan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan memutuskan untuk mulai bekerja saja. Tidak apa-apa sekali-sekali menolong Grell, batinnya.

Setiap musim dingin, jumlah manusia yang meninggal terus-terusan bertambah.

Hari itu, sebelum musim gugur berganti menjadi musim dingin, Eric kembali ke sisinya. Seperti janjinya.

"Kita akan sibuk sekali, Alan. Jauh lebih sibuk daripada musim-musim lainnya. Kau mungkin harus bekerja sampai sepuluh jam sehari, jadi kau harus siap."

Eric, yang pada musim-musim lainnya hanya mengenakan kaos putih lengan panjang yang dikancing setengahnya dengan dasi yang tidak rapi, juga harus mengenakan mantel tebal ketika bekerja bersamanya. Kadang-kadang, saat salju turun terlalu deras, ia juga memakai topi wol.

Ia belum pernah memberi tahu Eric sampai sekarang, tapi ia suka sekali melihat Eric yang berpakaian seperti itu. Apalagi memeluknya, membiarkan kehangatan tubuhnya mengalir ke dalam dirinya.

Alan menarik mantelnya lebih rapat dan membenarkan posisi topinya, sebelum berangkat ke lokasi pencabutan nyawa yang selanjutnya.

Menawarkan diri untuk menbantu Grell adalah pilihan tepat. Seharian itu ia sibuk berkeliling Inggris, mengumpulkan nyawa tepat pada waktunya. Pikirannya lebih terfokus kepada pekerjaannya dan bukan kepada Eric.

"Shi-shinigami?" tanya sosok gemuk itu tak percaya, sambil menahan sakit di dadanya.

Pria kecil di hadapannya itu tidak menjawab, hanya memandanginya dengan mata hijaunya yang bersinar cemerlang.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir yang ingin kau sampaikan, Mr Redgrave?" tanyanya pelan, sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Julio Redgrave merosot ke atas lapisan salju sambil bersandar pada dinding bata bar yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. Serangan jantungnya kumat kembali, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya gemetar sekarang. Bukan salju di sekeliling mereka, melainkan sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya ini.

Jantungnya semakin terbakar sekarang. Kesadarannya mulai hilang. Kepalanya pusing, pandangannya berputar. Sosok di depannya ini masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Apa... malaikat kematian... tidak memiliki... sayap...?"

Dengan itu, Redgrave menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

"Julio Stevan Redgrave. Lahir tanggal 30 September 1982. Meninggal karena serangan jantung tanggal 17 Desember 2011. Gemar minum minuman beralkohol, berjudi, dan merokok. Laporan selesai."

Alan menyimpan kembali laporannya dengan hati-hati ke dalam mantelnya, sebelum berjongkok di samping tubuh Redgrave.

"Saya bukan malaikat kematian, Mr Julio Redgrave. Saya hanyalah seorang pencabut nyawa yang ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawamu. Biarpun begitu, saya tetap akan menjawab pertanyaanmu: tidak. Saya tidak memiliki sayap ataupun sejenisnya."

Ia bangkit dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan daerah itu.

"Malaikat kematian dan pencabut nyawa bersayap hanya ada di dalam dongeng manusia. Kami yang sesungguhnya tidak memilikinya. Karena itu, kami hanya bisa tetap tinggal di sini dan terus mencabut nyawa. Kami tidak bisa mengembangkan sayap dan terbang ke sisi orang yang kami cintai. Hanya bisa terus bekerja dan sepertimu, seorang manusia, kami hanya bisa merindukannya..."


	8. Chapter 07

**Venezia**

* * *

><p>Pairing : Alan Humphries &amp; Eric Slingby<p>

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Warning: Boys pairing. Read at your own risk.

Summary : Aku tidak peduli kita berada di mana. Aku hanya ingin kau berada di sisiku, selamanya...

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Toboso Yana-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 07<strong>

Hiasan-hiasan di seluruh kota London sungguh mengagumkan. Sungguh terasa suasana Natal yang akan tiba beberapa hari lagi. Para manusia, pria maupun wanita, anak-anak maupun dewasa, berlalu lalang di sepanjang jalan dengan ceria.

Di tengah-tengah mereka, Alan dengan samarannya yang tidak menarik perhatian berlalu di antara mereka. Bagi manusia, ia hanyalah seorang pria bertubuh kecil yang berpakaian rapi seperti pria lain pada umumnya, yang sedang menempuh perjalanan menuju stasiun kereta api. Beberapa dari manusia-manusia yang cukup cerdas mungkin heran karena ia tidak membawa bagasi atau semacamnya untuk bepergian, tetapi pikiran itu dengan cepat terhapus karena mereka lebih memilih untuk mementingkan urusan mereka sendiri.

Alan bersandar pada salah satu peron sambil memeriksa kembali daftar nyawa miliknya. Enam menit lagi, sekitar empat ratus meter dari peron tempat ia berdiri sekarang, akan terjadi tabrakan antara kereta dari Manchester dan kereta menuju Oxford. Empat ratus diantara lima ratus penumpang dari dua kereta tersebut akan meninggal. Seratus tujuh puluh dari empat ratus nyawa yang harus mereka kumpulkan berada di dalam daftar milik Ronald, yang akan bergabung dengannya sebentar lagi.

Alan mengecek jam tangannya. Seharusnya Ronald sudah tiba sekarang.

"Alan-senpai!"

Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ronald dengan ceria melambai padanya, rambut pirangnya berantakan dan penuh salju.

"Kau berantakan, Ronald," komentar Alan.

Ronald sama sekali tidak kelihatan peduli. "Benar-benar, deh! Bagaimana kita bisa mengumpulkan empat ratus nyawa dalam waktu sesingkat itu kalau hanya berdua, sih? Dasar tidak masuk akal!"

Tiga menit lagi.

"Kau sendiri tahu jawabannya, Ronald. Kita benar-benar kekurangan anggota sekarang..."

"Ya, ya~ Apalagi sekarang Eric-senpai—"

Kata-katanya terputus tiba-tiba, menciptakan keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan.

"A-Alan-senpai..."

Ekspresi Alan sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca. Ia mengeluarkan daftar nyawa miliknya sekali lagi. "Sudah hampir waktunya, Ronald. Ayo, kita pergi."

Dua sosok itu menyusuri rel kereta, meninggalkan peron tempat mereka berdiri beberapa saat yang lalu. Manusia-manusia di stasiun itu tidak bisa melihat mereka lagi, yang sudah mengeluarkan death scythe mereka.

Tiga puluh tujuh detik lagi.

"Mereka datang~" umum Ronald, yang sudah lupa dengan suasana tidak enak tadi. Dengan santai ia bersandar pada death scythe miliknya sambil menarik daftar nyawa dari balik jasnya.

Alan mengangguk dan melakukan hal yang sama. Kepalanya terasa agak pusing, tetapi ia memilih untuk diam saja dan lanjut bekerja. Mungkin hanya kurang istirahat, batinnya sambil membaca nama-nama yang ada di dalam bukunya.

Kereta dari Manchester yang berwarna merah mulai mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi, sedangkan kereta menuju Oxford berwarna hitam yang baru saja meninggalkan peron melintas dari arah berlawanan.

Sepuluh detik lagi.

Kedua kereta melaju tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melambat ataupun berhenti.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu—

Suara tabrakan yang memekakkan telinga terdengar, bersamaan dengan ledakan dahsyat yang membuat kepingan logam dan manusia berterbangan. Debu dan api langsung menutupi pandangan mereka, ditemani jeritan dan tangisan yang memenuhi udara.

Dua shinigami bergerak lincah di antara kekacauan itu, tidak terlihat oleh manusia-manusia panik yang mulai mendekati mereka. Gulungan-gulungan _cinematic record_ berterbangan dari tebasan-tebasan death scythe mereka, menyinari puing-puing kereta dan potongan tubuh yang tidak lagi berbentuk.

Alan mulai merasa mual. Karena pemandangan di depannya ini kah? Karena potongan anggota dan organ tubuh yang bertebaran di sekelilingnya, serta mata-mata kosong yang tidak dapat melihat lagi?

Ia menoleh ke belakangnya. Ronald sedang sibuk menjalankan tugasnya di gerbong lain, tampaknya tidak terpengaruh dengan pemandangan yang mengerikan itu.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan tugasnya juga.

Mary Bouvet. Lahir tanggal 21 Maret 1979. Jimmy Roland. Lahir tanggal 29 Januari 1964. Samantha Bells. Lahir tanggal 3 November 1999. Jennifer White. Lahir 13 September 1989. Aaron Brandon. Lahir 6 Desember 1976.

...sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang dikumpulkannya?

Pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Ia merasa ia akan segera muntah.

"Alan-senpai?" tanya Ronald, yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Alan terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena tertangkap basah oleh juniornya. "Tidak, Ronald. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya... hanya sedikit kurang tidur. Lanjutkan saja..."

Ronald memandanginya, Alan tahu bahwa Ronald tahu dia sedang berbohong. Tapi si pirang ceria itu hanya tersenyum lebar padanya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Ya sudah! Aku ke gerbong ujung. Panggil saja kalau ada apa-apa!"

Alan menggangguk penuh terima kasih padanya, lalu melanjutkan tugasnya sendirian di gerbong lainnya.

Kuatkan dirimu, Alan Humphries. Eric akan kecewa kalau kau selemah ini.

Sambil bekerja, ia mengulang-ulang mantra itu di dalam kepalanya. Sampai sekarang, ancaman bahwa Eric akan membencinya atau kecewa padanya masih sanggup membuatnya ketakutan.

Beberapa jam kemudian, dua sosok hitam meninggalkan puing-puing kereta yang penuh dengan kesakitan dan kesedihan itu. Yang seorang berambut pirang, yang seorang lagi berambut cokelat. Keduanya pergi tanpa terlihat oleh ribuan pasang mata manusia yang berada di sana.


	9. Chapter 08

**Venezia**

* * *

><p>Pairing : Alan Humphries &amp; Eric Slingby<p>

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Warning: Boys pairing. Read at your own risk.

Summary : Aku tidak peduli kita berada di mana. Aku hanya ingin kau berada di sisiku, selamanya...

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Toboso Yana-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 08<strong>

"Alan-senpai...," Ronald tersenyum padanya, tampak agak malu. "Kau akan ke kantor sesudah ini?"

Alan balas tersenyum, ia sudah bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan dikatakan Ronald selanjutnya. "Ya."

Ronald menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. "Uhm, begini, senpai. Aku sudah berjanji akan pergi ke pesta bersama Grell-senpai sebentar lagi. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, tentu saja, maukah—?"

"Kubawakan daftar nyawa milikmu ke kantor, Ronald? Boleh, tentu saja. Tidak masalah..."

Ronald menjerit senang dan memeluknya erat. Untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, nafasnya direbut paksa darinya.

"Terima kasih banyak, senpai!"

Alan membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menerima daftar nyawa juniornya. "Tak apa, Ronald. Pergilah. Kau akan terlambat..."

Shinigami yang lebih muda itu segera menghilang dari hadapannya tanpa perlu diberitahu dua kali.

Alan mendesah pelan. Ia memutuskan bahwa ia akan mengantarkan daftar-daftar itu ke kantor dan langsung pulang untuk beristirahat. Laporan yang sudah menumpuk akan diselesaikannya besok, dan ia akan tinggal lebih lama di kantor jika perlu. Sekarang ini tubuhnya benar-benar terasa aneh, ia merasa seolah-olah sedang melayang ketika berjalan menuju kantornya.

"Mr Humphries?"

Alan menoleh ke arah suara, tindakan yang membuat kepalanya berputar lebih hebat dan pandangannya mengabur.

"Ah, W-William?"

"Mana Mr Sutcliff dan Mr Knox? Bukankah mereka seharusnya sudah kembali bersamamu sekarang?"

"Ronald memberitahuku ia akan ke pesta malam ini, Sir. Ah, tapi aku membawakan daftar nyawa miliknya dan Grell."

William menaikkan kacamatanya dengan death scythe dalam genggamannya. Wajahnya jelas sekali memperlihatkan kejengkelannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, kalau begitu, Mr Humphries. Kusarankan kau juga pulang lebih awal hari ini. Kau kelihatan lebih pucat daripada biasanya."

Alan merasa wajahnya memanas. "Baik, Sir. Maaf, saya merasa kurang enak badan hari ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Mr Humphries. Pergilah, hati-hati di jalan."

Alan kembali ke kantor mereka yang luas dan meninggalkan daftar nyawa mereka di meja masing-masing. Meja Eric masih sekosong dan serapi yang dilihatnya sejak ia berangkat. Ia berdiri di depan meja itu cukup lama, membayangkan Eric sedang duduk di sana, berusaha menyelesaikan laporannya sambil menggerutu.

Alan tertawa kecil mengingatnya. Eric paling tidak suka menyelesaikan laporan dan selalu saja menggerutu sambil berusaha mengerjakannya.

"_Mi manchi, amore mio..."*_

Alan melempar sebuah senyum sedih dan menutup pintu kantor di belakangnya.

Ia ingin berada di dekat Eric sekarang. Berada di dalam pelukannya, mendengarkannya berbicara padanya.

Dipejamkannya matanya sambil mengambil jalan yang berlawanan arah dari rumah mereka. Ia akan ke taman saja, tempat mereka selalu pergi berdua setelah bekerja.

Taman itu cantik sekali pada musim semi. Alan sangat menyukai bunga-bunga Erica yang terhampar di setiap senti taman itu. Ia dan Eric suka berbaring di antara bunga-bunga itu, menikmati kehadiran yang lainnya di sebelah mereka di taman yang sunyi itu.

Yang ada di hadapannya sekarang hanyalah bunga-bunga Erica yang mati dengan lapisan salju yang tebal.

Samakah mereka dengan hatinya yang hampir mati saat ini karena kekasihnya tidak berada di sampingnya?

Ia berbaring di atas salju lembut itu dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya menyatu dengan taman itu, sambil berpura-pura Eric berada di sampingnya sekarang.

Ia menoleh ke sampingnya sambil tersenyum lembut, memandang hangat pada mata hijau kekasihnya itu. Ia akan merapatkan dirinya kepada Eric, menggenggam tangannya yang dingin, dan berbisik kepadanya. Cukup berbisik pelan, karena ia tahu Eric pasti dapat mendengarnya.

"_Ti amo, Eric__, mio caro__..._"**

Lalu ia memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum bahagia, karena ia tahu bahwa Eric juga mencintainya.

Samar-samar dirasakannya lengan hangat yang memeluknya, melindunginya dari salju yang membeku di sekitarnya. Pelukan itu hangat, ia merasa seolah berada di dalam pelukan Eric sekali lagi. Ia ingin membuka matanya untuk melihat apakah itu memang Eric yang sedang memeluknya atau ia hanya sedang larut dalam mimpi indah, tetapi ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya.

Ia memutuskan bahwa ia sedang bermimpi indah. Ia tidak ingin mimpi itu selesai begitu ia membuka matanya. Biarpun itu mimpi, ia ingin memberitahunya bahwa ia mencintainya, sekali lagi.

Tidak apa-apa memberitahu kekasihmu bahwa kau mencintainya berkali-kali, karena memang itulah yang kau rasakan setiap kali berada di sampingnya. Karena kau merasa seperti jatuh cinta sekali lagi kepadanya, katakanlah kepadanya, agar ia tahu bahwa rasa itu selalu ada, terlalu dalam untuk dimusnahkan, dan tidak mungkin dihilangkan dengan cara apapun.

Bibir Alan menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya sekali lagi. "_Ti amo, Eric..._"***

Sebulir air mata bahagia mengalir dari matanya yang terpejam, tapi ia tidak merasakannya. Ia tidak merasakan apapun lagi.

* * *

><p>*<em>I miss you, my love<em>

**_I love you, Eric, my dear..._

***_I love you, Eric..._


End file.
